Kospi
by promethea
Summary: En un viaje lejos de casa, Hermione y Draco descubriran que toda leyenda tiene su pizca de verdad, y que cuando hay algo pendiente, debe ser concluido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Se que llevo algun tiempo sin escribir, supongo que estoy falta de imaginacion y de tiempo. Esta historia corta se me ocurrio el otro dia mientras sencillamente divagaba leyendo un libro que me gusto mucho. Supongo que sigo con la vena mitologica, esto esta inspirado en una leyenda de la patagonia argentina, y va dedicado a todos los que me leen desde el pais con nombre plateado ^^. Solo concretar que esta historia esta basada en el mito...entiendase que he cogido el mito y lo he retocado y retorcido para amoldarlo a la historia que me inspiro...asi que si conoceis la leyenda y veis las discrepancias...no me lo tengais muy en cuenta. **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y trasfondo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son de JKR y yo solo los cojo prestados un ratito para jugar con ellos en el sotano. Prometo devolverlos cuando acabe.**_

Hermione estaba euforica. El septimo año de Howgards se habia planteado en un principio como que iba a ser duro. Despues de la guerra...despues de todo lo que habia pasado, y sabiendo que Harry y Ron no estarian alli pues a pesar de todas sus largas charlas sobre sus estudios y sobre el hecho de que no los terminaran para aceptar los puestos que les habían ofrecido en el cuerpo de aurores, la habian ignorado y cursaria ultimo curso del colegio sola. Bueno, sola no. No exactamente. Habria mucha gente que conocia de cursos anteriores. E incluso algunos repetidores. Y algunos como Luna, que estaban en su misma situación...que habían perdido demasiadas clases y que tenían que volver a cursarlo.

La castaña estaba eufórica por que la habían aceptado para el intercambio de estudios que se realizaría ese año. Bueno...no era un intercambio exactamente. Sencillamente escogian a dedo a los mejores estudiantes de Hogwards y cursarian el septimo año fuera. En otro colegio. Y eso le venia como mana caido del cielo. pasar gran parte del ultimo curso lejos del colegio donde tanto tiempo había pasado con sus mejores amigos, quizas le hiciera olvidar el hecho de que ellos ya no estuvieran allí.

Y pese a todo, tambien estaba indeciblemente deprimida. Por que entre el grupo que había sido elegido, tambien estaba alguien que estropeaba todas las mieles que ese fascinante viaje prometia. Una persona que estaba repitiendo septimo curso, como Luna. Alguien a quien Hermione habria pagado con tal de no volver a ver: Draco Malfoy.

Aun asi la ojimiel no iba a dejar que ese arrogante hurón botador le estropeara el viaje. Iban a ir a un colegio magico en la Patagonia Argentina. Iban a ir a uno de los confines del mundo...un lugar unico y especial que muy pocos tenian la suerte de visitar. Tendria seis meses para visitar e investigar en una de las bibliotecas magicas mas grandes del mundo, en una de las pocas bibliotecas donde tenian tratados sobre magia ancestral, uno de los rincones mas desconocidos del mundo. No iba a permitir que la petulancia de un rubio de bote le impidiera disfrutar de la que prometia ser una de las experiencias mas enriquecedoras de su vida.

Solo una docena de los estudiantes con mejores notas del colegio iban a ir a ese viaje. Y tendrían que estudiar muchísimo, pues antes de volver tendrían que enfrentar una serie de exámenes y pruebas para comprobar si habían aprovechado el viaje. Aunque claro esta...a los que pasaran esos exámenes les esperaban ciertas recompensas...como ciertos prestigiosos titulos que acreditaban los cursillos realizados, creditos extra en los extasis de septimo curso...Y relacionarse con estudiantes de las escuelas de magia mas prestigiosas del mundo. Noventa y seis alumnos eran aceptados en aquel viaje.

Una docena de cada una de las ocho escuelas inscritas. Las ocho escuelas mas prestigiosas del mundo magico. Hogwards, Drumstang y Beuxbottons por parte de Europa. El Instituto Magico de Salem por parte de Estados Unidos, La escuela Annasi de Africa, El colegio Badhr de Oriente Medio, La Pa Kua de china y la escuela de Shugenjas japonesa. Aunque claro esta...el continente sudamericano estaba representado por los estuidantes del Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria de CuernoPlata, en las Islas Maldivas, anfitriones del viaje de estudios.

El dia de la partida, Hermione no miro atrás. Ese año en particular, tenia muchas cosas que olvidar. Habia mucho que no queria llevar con ella en su viaje...como el hecho de que pasaria un año sin sus amigos. O los malos recuerdos de lo que habia pasado en verano anterior entre los muros de ese castillo en el que habia pasado los mejores años de su vida y algunas experiencias que la perseguirian en sus pesadillas durante el resto de su vida.

Aquello seria un inciso en su vida, y lo sabia. Un pequeño parentesis...un cambio de aires. Un año sabatico donde los estudios tendrian un escenario distinto. Hermione suspiro y procuro no pensar mientras doblaba cuidadosamente su ropa y la acomodaba en el baul en el que metia su equipaje.

El dia previsto, los que se iban al viaje se juntaron junto al lago. Hermione miro a su alrededor: cinco ravenclaws a los que solo conocia de vista, exceptuando a Luna Lovegood. Tres hufflepuffs a los que no conocia en absoluto, Ginny Weasley por parte de Griffindor, como ella. Y dos Slytherins: Draco Malfoy y una chica bajita que fruncia mucho el ceño y miraba a todos los alli presentes con una expresion tan huraña que provocaba escalofrios.

Hubieron discrusos y largas despedidas...y sorprendentemente, a Hermione no le importo. Solo tenia ganas de partir. Le costaba mirar al castillo sin que le faltara el aire. Aunque habia sido totalmente reconstruido...no podia mirar a los pasillos sin que le tuviera la sensacion de que habian mortifagos acechando. Era incapaz de salir a los jardines sin esperar ver a gigantes pisoteando alumnos. Era incapaz de mirar los pasillos sin ver a Fred muriendo aplastado. No podia mirar el claustro interno sin ver hileras e hileras de cadaveres tapados por sabanas...

Era demasiado doloroso. Demasiado deprimente. No veia el momento de partir. Subio como una sonambula en el Expreso del colegio antes de plantearse siquiera como podria hacer ese viaje en tren. Tardo casi una hora en caer en ese pequeño detalle, y para entonces, cuando miro por la ventana, el Expresso ya llevaba un buen rato traqueteando tranquilamente sobre railes invisibles sobre las olas del Atlantico.

Con todo el tren para apenas una docena de estudiantes y un par de profesores, Hermione se recosto en un cubiculo en el que estaba sola. Se habia planteado el ir con Ginny en el viaje, pero su amiga peliroja parecia muy entretenida parloteando alegremente con Luna y los chicos de Ravenclaw como para ir a molestarlo.

Y pese a que el viaje debio de durar mas de doce horas, a la castaña se le paso volando. Casi sonrio al bajar del tren y ver como en el puerto rompia la superficie de las aguas el imponente velero de Drumstang. Rodo los ojos al ver el pomposo y recargado carruje frances descender de los cielos tirados por los pegasos blancos. Y se deleito con las espectaculares entradas de los otros colegios...los africanos aparecieron en un palanquin gigante montado a lomos de seis elefantes. La tierra se abrio literalmente formando una escalera por la que aparecieron los estudiantes chinos. Los japones, mucho mas practicos, sencillamente usaron un trasportador y aparecieron en ordenadas filas. Una bandada de alfombras voladoras anuncio la llegada de los orientales, y una enorme y llamativo autorbus magico que a Hermione le recordo muchisimo al noctambulo de Londres, solo que pintado con barras y estrellas en azul, blanco y rojo le dio a entender que los americanos de Instituto Salem eran los ultimos en llegar.

Lo primero que sintio al bajar del tren fue un azote helado que le hizo castañetear los dientes. No era precisamente la calida bienvenida que habia imaginado. Aunque el clima fue lo unico gelido en aquella recepcion.

Lo que vio al mirar a su alrededor la dejo sin aliento: habian llegado al atardecer, y el cielo se teñia de un purpuras y rojos como no habia visto en su vida. Casi parecia que un cuchillo invisible hubiera rajado los cielos y que sangraran sobre el oceano, derramando los colores de la puesta de sol en las aguas como en una oleada carmesi. La llanura de aquella playa se extendia hasta desaparecer en una jungla tan espesa e insondable que hechizaba con verdes intensos y vivos como no habia visto jamas. Y mas alla, montañas imposiblemente altas se alzaban orgullosas contra el cielo, de un inmaculado blanco por las capas de nieves milenarias que las cubrian.

Y mas alla...adentrandose en el oceano que todo lo rodeaba, imponentes glaciares flotaban magestuosos alrededor de los fiordos cubiertos de hielos. Y sobre todo el paisaje, que se abria ante sus ojos con una belleza tan pura y pristina que robaba el aliento de los pulmones, el sol seguia ardiendo en la linea del horizonte, sumergiendose en los helados oceanos, tiñendo todo lo que tocaba con las luces rojas y purpuras mientras las primeras estrellas despuntaban añadiendo mas belleza a aquel lugar si aquello era posible.

Y al lado de la playa, donde largos atracaderos de madera se adentraban en en mar, estaba el colegio que seria su hogar los proximos seis meses. Habia esperado un castillo imponente. Habia esperado una obra de arquitectura impresionante. Pero lo que vio la descoloco completamente. Ante sus ojos, un extraño y compleja red de casas de piedra burda con acuciados techos a dos aguas se unian entre si por una red de pasillos tambien de piedra. Las enormes y gruesas piedras de los muros y el negro de las losas de pizarra de los tejados contrastaban extrañamente con la enorme cantidad de pequeñas ventanas.

-Es por el frio...-susurro Luna de pronto sacandola de sus ensoñaciones. Hermione la miro con expresion perpleja. La rubia ravenclaw continuo hablando tranquilamente, como si no esperara que nadie la escuchara.- Cuesta muchisimo, aun con magia, calentar los interiores con este clima tan extremo, asi que en lugar de habitaciones enormes o salas grandes, es una red de habitaculos mas pequeños. Por eso tambien las ventanas son pequeñas...y por eso hay mas. Igual que los muros de piedra y todo lo demas...es para mantener el calor.

-ah...claro...-atino a decir la castaña sonriendo. Luna Lovegood era la primera persona con la que hablaba en todo el viaje. Por no decir que era la primera persona en la que hablaba en dias.

Los profesores se pusieron a gritar ordenes. A organizar a los alumnos en grupos. Hermione sabia como iban a ir las cosas, lo habian explicado en las charlas antes del viaje: Tras la recepcion, volverian al tren. Iban a preparar los compartimentos de varios vagones con hechizos para que fueran los dormitorios. Y cada dia irian al colegio. Les explicarian las opciones que tenian para estudiar, les harian horarios, y empezarian las clases y las sesiones de estudio. Iba a ser interesante.

Pero lo que Hermione no habia esperado, fue la extraña sensacion que tuvo en en el preciso momento que dio el primer paso hacia el colegio: fue el deja vu mas inmenso que habia sentido en su vida. Fue atroz, y desconcertante. Fue como si una parte de si misma, volviera a casa. Fue como si se quitara un peso de encima por haber regresado a casa. Y al mismo tiempo, como si algo fuera increiblemente mal...como si hubiera algo inreciblemente importante que no recordara. Algo que no tendria que haber olvidado y que no podia recordar.

Dio otro paso mas. Y se dio cuenta de que habia dejado de respirar. Inhalo una bocanada de aquel aire helado, y cerro los ojos intentando calmarse. Seguro que habian sido los nervios. Otro paso mas, y la sensacion de panico mezclada con la de tranquilidad que habia sentido, aquel terrible deja vu, desaparecio. Seguro que no era nada. Seguro que solo se lo habia imaginado. Hermione rezo para que el mero hecho de repetirse aquellas palabras una y otra vez fuera ha hacerlas reales.

Sacudio la cabeza. Seguro que era por que estaba cansada. Seguro que estaba agotada del viaje. Seguro que se le pasaria cuando descansara. El cansancio juega esas malas pasadas sobre la percepcion...

XXXXXXXXX

Draco estaba furioso. Y lo que mas furioso le ponia es por que no sabia por que estaba furioso. El viaje habia sido largo y pesado. No entendia por que no habian usado un maldito traslador. Eso sin contar con que le hubiera gustado que la escuela inglesa hiciera una entrada mas espectacular y llena de pompa en lugar de la sobriedad de la que habian hecho gala. Habian quedado faltal frente a todas las demas escuelas.

Eso sin tener en cuenta de que la maldita escuela de la patagonia estaba en medio de ninguna parte, de que hacia un frio que helaba hasta el tuetano en los huesos y de que nada mas poner un pie en aquel lugar perdido de la mano de dios se habia sentido extraño, mareado, y tuvo un deja vu extraño y potente...como si conociera aquel lugar. Como si le quedara algo por hacer. Como si algo estuviera fuera de su sitio y tuviera que arreglar algo que estaba roto...El! Draco Malfoy! el no tenia por que hacer nada que no quisiera! El nunca habia estado en aquel cubito de hielo olvidado por la civilizacion!

"ve al viaje" le habia dicho su madre... "sera muy util que estes fuera una temporada y estudies y tengas tus propios titulos por tus propios meritos" habia dicho...como se notaba que no era Narcissa la que tendria que pasar frio lejos de casa, lejos de cualquier amigo o cara conocida y de su circulo social...

Draco dio un paso mas. Y otro...y otro...y con zancadas altivas y con los labios azulados por el frio, se puso en marcha rumbo a la escuela que seria su hogar por un año.

Furioso, camino apartando a la gente a empujones de su camino. Pero algo le llamo la atencion. Algo que vio por el rabillo del ojo. Algo de color rojo. Giro la cabeza y lo vio. Una flor. Una unica flor solitaria creciendo en medio de la nieve y el hielo. Una flor que desafiaba la logica, la cordura y el sentido comun. Tendria que haberse quemado, tendria que haber muerto. Tendria que estar congelada. Y alli estaba, aquel pequeño tallo verde coronado por unos petalos rojo intenso. Rojo sangre, creciendo y desafiando a los elementos con su mera existencia.

Y la sensacion de deja vu volvio. Se acerco a la planta y tomandola la corto. Y se la acerco al rostro. Aquello era importante. Algo...algo que no recordaba. Algo que tenia que enmendar...Draco se saco un libro de bolsillo de la chaqueta y prenso la flor entre sus paginas. Ya pensaria en ello mas tarde. C uando hubiera tomado algo caliente.

Sintiendose extraño y confuso, camino hacia los portones del colegio. Tenia mucho en lo que pensar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las primeras semanas fueron desquiciantes para todos. Habia un caos cultural en el colegio CuernoPlata. Trombas de alumnos de todas las nacionalidades se desperdigaban en todas las aulas, y poco a poco, las clases fueron imponiendo su rutina pese a las circunscancias especiales de aquel año.

Hermione estaba encantada. Las clases eran mas de lo que habia podido imaginar. Eran de un nivel muy avanzado, eran densas, eran increibles. Y la biblioteca de aquel lugar era un paraiso bibliografico...y luego estaban los jardines...

Aquel paraje parecia hecho para meditar. Basto y silencioso. Increiblemente bello y distante...parecia construido para la meditacion...invitaba a ello. Pero aun asi...aun asi no habia podido quitarse de encima aquella molesta sensacion de que algo estaba pendiente...y se sentia incapaz de averiguar que.

Aun asi, habia encontrado un rincon para si misma. En Hogwards eran la biblioteca y uno de los balcones de la torre de astronomia, lugares donde nadie iba, o donde nada hacia ruido. Donde la gente iba a estar sola y pensar. Ella habia encontrado el suyo propio en CuernoPlata. Era una pequeña gruta que habia en una de las lomas detras del colegio. Siguiendo el sendero que bordeaba uno de los pequeños lagos helados del colegio. Aquella pequeña cueva la abrigaba del viento y el frio y le daba una panoramica sin igual de los alrededores. Y sobretodo estaba el silencio... Solo el ulular del vieto y el arrullo del agua que se descongelaba y corria en riachuelos para alimentar los lagos se oian en aquel lugar. Era un lugar perfecto. Desde donde podia ver sin ser vista. Un lugar que habia descubierto por casualidad.

Aunque eso no seria cierto del todo...Hermione habia partido una tarde de paseo para hacerse con los alrededores y sus pasos la habian llevado directa a aquel lugar mientras su mente estaba en otra parte. No queria describirlo como un trance...pero habia sido algo que se le parecia. Aquella sensacion de familiaridad con el lugar la tenia aterrada. Era demasiado desconcertante no entender por que sabia cosas de aquel sitio que nunca habia estudiado ni en el que nunca habia estado.

Pero habia que reconcer que era bellisimo. Era magico, y nunca mejor dicho. Y desde luego no habia mejor lugar en el que pasar las tardes con un libro o dos...o mejor sitio donde hacer los deberes.

Sentada en una roca recubierta por una densa capa de musgo, encendia un pequeño fuego a su lado y se sentaba a resguardo del viento en aquella cueva con la unica compañía de los ecos del agua...

Hasta aquella tarde. En la que encontro un libro que leyo con voracidad como siempre. Y una vez acabo, lo volvio a leer. Y cuando acabo, lo cerro a toda prisa y lo arrojo lejos de si. Como si el hecho de tirarlo lo mas distante posible pudiera alejar a las terribles palabras que habia leido.

Salio de la cueva corriendo a toda prisa. Prometiendose que no volveria, pero sabiendo a ciencia cierta, que regresaria a aquel lugar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco llevaba varias semanas en las que su rutina solo le hacian estudiar, dormir y comer. Desde que habian llegado era lo unico que habia hecho. No tenia humor para relacionarse ni para hablar con nadie. Y aquella tarde decidio que se la tomaria libre. Habia cogido su escoba y estaba volando sobre el colegio despejando las ideas y arremetiendo contra el gelido aire como si tuviera una deuda pendiente con el.

Y lo vio. O mas bien la vio. A Hermione Granger, esa repelente sabelotodo bajar corriendo una de las colins salida de ningun lugar como si algo la persiguiera. Para sus adentros sonrio. Verla tan asustada valia la pena, aunque no fuera el el que la habia alterado de ese modo. Pero la curiosidad pudo con el rubio.

Descendio lentamente cuando ella se hubo perdido en la distancia y volo senta arriba, hasta que encontro la cueva. Y el fuego aun encendido. Y la piedra con el musgo chafado donde alguien se sentaba a menudo. Asi que ese era el escondrigo de la sangresucia...

No entendia por que, pero la presencia o la cercania de la castaña ultimamente le alteraba mas de lo normal. Tenia ganas de arrancarle el pelo a tirones. Tenia ganas de romperle la cabeza. Tenia ganas de destrozarla...y eso le aturdia. Queria hacerle daño...mas de lo normal. Queria zaherirla y humillarla y...y...queria cobrarse su deuda. Aunque que deuda? Por que se sentia tan furioso desde el mismo dia que llegaron? Por que se sentia tan iracundo y dolido con Granger si nos e habian cruzado ni una maldita palabra desde que habian hecho el viaje?

Vio el libro tirado y lo recogio. Draco se sento en la roca donde unos minutos antes habia estado Granger y se puso a leerlo. Por algun motivo, queria saber que la habia asustado tanto. Y comenzo a leer:

"_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo...cuando el tiempo y el mundo eran jovenes, las plantas no tenian flores..."_

Draco leyo. Y sus ojos grises como los glaciares que lo rodeaban se abrieron desmesuradamente. No podia creerlo. Aquello...aquello...aquello era tan familiar...tan cercano...

Los minutos se conviertieron en horas. Y la noche fue callendo. Draco avivo el fuego varias veces para que no se apagara y continuo leyendo la historia. Y cuando acabo, la volvio a leer. Seguia sintiendose furioso. Y cada vez mas.

Perdio la nocion del tiempo. Perdio la nocion de si mismo. Y sin ser conscietne de ello, a medida que se enfurecia, el cielo se enturbiaba. Esa noche no se verian ni las estrellas ni la luna. Una tormenta se formaba sin pausa alguna sobre la escuela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hermione! -Grito Luna mientras corria tras la castaña- Hermione!

La ojimiel dejo de correr y se giro respirando pesadamente. Despues de enfocar la vista, vio que era la ravenclaw la que la llamaba.

-Hermione...que te pasa? Llevo un rato corriendo tras de ti y llamandote!

-Yo...-hermione no sabia que decir, asi que cerro los ojos, respiro y dejo que las palabras salieran- Es que me he asustado...

-de que?

yo...yo...-no sabia como seguir- Luna...alguna vez has tenido un deja vu? La sensacion de que ya has estado en algun lugar aunque sabes que no es cierto?

-Si claro...

-Pues yo los llevo teniendo desde que llegamos aquí...y hoy he leido un libro que...bueno...se puede tener un deja vu con un libro?

-No se que decirte, Hermione...-dijo la rubia extrañandose y ladeando la cabeza- que libro has leido.

-Uno de mitos y leyendas de la zona...

-Hay muchos libros sobre eso...

-Uno que hablaba sobre la historia de Kospi...

-La leyenda del origen de las flores?- pregunto Luna alzando las cejas

-Lo conoces?- Hermione se extraño ante la respuesta de su amiga.

-Mas o menos. Nos lo dieron para leer para que conocieramos la mitologia local.

-Pues he tenido un deja vu con esa historia...

-Vaya...que curioso...

Las dos chicas se miraron extrañadas, y en silencio se fueron al salon a cenar. Hermione se disculpo y se fue sola a la sala de estudio y estubo alli hasta tarde. Por primera vez en su vida, no toco un libro por miedo a lo que podia encontrar en el. Y ya tarde, cuando se iba a dormir, un estudiante cruzo corriendo la sala. Un alumno habia desaparecido y lo estaban buscando. Llevaba desaparecido desde la tarde.

-Quien?- pregunto Hermione.

-Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Una muchacha de una tribu nomada de los pueblos del sur, era la mas hermosa de entre su gente. Con sus suaves cabellos oscuros siempre trenzados, y sus dulces ojos almendrados. Se llamaba Kospi. Tales eran su belleza y dulzura que muchos jovenes se acercaban a la tienda de los padres de Kospi para poder contemplarla y procurarse una mirada de aquellos ojos con el color de la miel._

" _Al final del verano, cuando los arboles comenzaban a pintarse de colores calidos y el viento aminora notablemente su marcha, cuando el calor empieza a partir y el frio comienza a llegar, cuando los dias estan en calma absoluta y hacen que se desdoblen los cielos, cuando las montañas se reflejan nitidamente en los espejos en las que se convierten las superficies de los lagos, los jovenes de la tribu mandaban sus mensajes de amor a aquellas a quienes admiraban y por aquellas a las que suspiraban. Y Kospi siempre recivia mas mensajes que ninguna otra, pero a ninguno respondia._

"_Como todas las mujers de su pueblo, ocupaba sus dias en las tareas que se le encomendaban. Y por las tardes miraba su reflejo en la superficie del lago suspirando con tristeza. Acaso nadie la amaria por algo mas que por su belleza? Peino distraidamente sus largos y lacios cabellos oscuros mientras cantaba los kaanyi de su pueblo, las largas historias milenarias que pasaban de generacion en generacion junto a la sabiduria de sus ancestros a traves de los siglos. Y su tristeza era tan grande como su belleza, y su voz arranco ecos en la montaña y los hielos. Y su voz llego al cielo, a las altas cumbres cubiertas perpetuamente de nieve...y desperto a Karut, de su letargo._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Draco!- Gritaban los profesores

-Draco!- Gritaban los alumnos

Los terrenos del colegio eran una pequeña marea de varitas alzadas con el hechizo lumus iluiminando el lugar. Peinaban el terreno buscando al esquivo rubio que habia desaparecido.

Hacia frio. Hermione estaba aterrada. Y congelada...hacia frio...pero no tanto como para que le castañeteran los dientes y no pudiera apenas moverse.

Y aun asi...aun asi algo al impulsaba a seguir adelante. El viento parecia empujarla. El sendero parecia aparecer solo bajo sus pies... tenia que regresar...tenia que buscarle...tenia que...tenia que recordar algo que se escapaba de su mente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Karut, señor del trueno y la montaña quedo aturdido por aquella triste voz, y benevolente aunque iracundo, descendio desde su hogar en los glaciares para ver quien cantaba. Y vio a Kospi, hermosa, fragil y triste. Y la dulzura de aquella mortal derritio su corazon de hielo._

"_Karut grito y aturdio con su potente voz a Kospi, y como hacia con todo lo que queria, la tomo y la rapto, llevandola a su hogar en los glaciares. Karut oculto a Kospi en un gruta en la montaña y le declaro sus intenciones de hacerla su esposa. Y que ningun mortal volveria a verla._

"_Kospi se sumio en la tristeza y la desesperacion. Y los frios y crueles vientos del glaciar enredaron y rizaron sus cabellos convirtiendo el antaño sedoso y lacio pelo en una melena salvaje. Con el paso de los dias, su tez oscura se tiño leñosa por el frio y la falta de sol. Y sus ojos vivos y hermosos se empañaron de una profunda tristeza. Hasta el corazon de Kospi se fue enfriando, y latia cada vez con menos fuerza._

"_Karut, señor del trueno y la montaña teñia con su magia el cielo de colores imposibles para Kospi, pero las maravillas que el le mostraba no la hacian reaccionar. Hurgo en sus dominios de piedra y roca y arranco para ella las gemas mas hermosas, y los minerales mas extraños. Pero Kospi no se sintio conmovida ni agasajada. Karut arrastro con su aliento a aves de tierras lejanas para que cantaran para Kospi. Pero la voz de la doncella seguia en silencio._

"_Karut, deseperado por volver a verla sonreir, partio en busca de maravillas que complacieran a su amada y poder asi hacerla feliz, sin darse cuenta que no habia bien o posesion en la tierra que pudiera complacer a Kospi mas que lo que el mismo Karut le habia quitado._

"_Y mientras Karut estaba fuera, la tristeza de Kospi fue completa, pues se le nego hasta la unica compañía que tenia: la de aquel que la habia raptado. Y finalmente su corazon se detuvo. Y se convirtio en hielo. Pero el glaciar, conmovido por la tristeza de Kospi, convirtio su carne en hielo y la doncella prometida al señor del trueno quedo convertida en una estatua de nieve._

"_Cuando Karut regreso, su corazon se partio al verla en ese estado. Y durante muchas lunas se sento al lado de Kospi para ver si la doncella despertaba. Todos los dias, le traia caza para tentar su apetito. Todos los dias traia coronas de hierba trenzada con la que decorar su hermoso rostro. Todos los dias le traia peines de hueso para convencerla de que peianra sus enredados cabellos. Todos los dias le traia regalos para agradarla. Pero Kospi seguia siendo una estatua de hielo._

"_Un dia, a principios de primavera, Karut se sentia impotente y destrozado, y grito clamando a los cielos. Su atronadora voz partio las nubes y espanto a todas las aves. Y las tormentas se formaron sobre los ecos de su llanto derramando lluvias torrenciales sobre la tierra. Los rios se llenaron, los lagos se desbordaron. Y su propio dolor desencadeno la tragedia: pues la constante lluvia erosiono la fragil efige de Kospi y la deshizo. Y por mas que helara y conegalara las aguas, Karut no pudo reconocer que agua de entre toda la que le rodeaba era Kospi y cual no. Y la perdio para siempre._

"_El deshielo siguio, y las lluvias continuaron. Y cuando Kospi, convertida en agua lleno a los valles se fundio con la propia tierra. Y esa primavera, cuando las plantas brotaron de nuevo, corolas de mil coroles y petalos de todas las formas llenaron las plantas. La belleza de la misma Kospi habia inundado el lugar. Y ese fue el origen de las flores._

"_Pero la belleza del mundo no hacia mas que recordarle a Karut lo que habia perdido, y despesperado, clamo justicia. Clamo por una segunda oportunidad. Se despojo de su orgullo y arrogancia. Se despojo de su altivez y su señorio, y renegando de su propio poder sobre la montaña, el hielo y el trueno, se convirtio en un mortal. _

"_Karut, sento donde la misma Kospi habia estado sentada, y espero la el espiritu de Kospi, presente en todas las flores, lo vio y suplico a Karut que lo olvidara. Pero Karut se nego a escuchar. Su dolor era demasiado grande. Kospi se lamento de ser solo un espiritu y no poder ayudar a Karut, que quien aunque equivocado, no le deseo mas que complacerla. Pero Karut no podia escucharla. Kospi era intangible para el ahora que el era mortal. Y Kospi lloro de nuevo. Y las flores se tiñeron con rocio._

"_El glaciar se compadecio de nuevo por la tristeza infinita de Kospi, y decidio darles una nueva oportunidad. Helo el rocio de las flores, capturando asi el espiritu esquivo de Kospi, y helo el cuerpo de Karut. El glaciar pidio ayuda al viento, al trueno y a la montaña y los tres juntos, lanzaron a traves del tiempo los espioritus de su señor y de aquella a la que su señor amaba, para que pudieran buscarse, para que pudieran encontrarse, para que pudieran darse otra oportunidad, otro comienzo, lejos del frio._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco se sentia furioso. Y traicionado. Alguien lo habia traicinado. Alguien...habia hecho mucho daño a alguien. Eso lo sabia. Pero aun asi...aun asi...hubiera puesto el mundo a sus pies. Y ella lo rechazo. Ella lo abandono. Habria doblado los cielos por ella. Habria cambiado el mundo por ella. Si solo lo hubiera pedido...no hubiera habido nada en el mundo que no hubiera conseguido para ponerlo a sus pies. Y ella...ella...no recordaba los detalles...era algo que era esquivo para Draco...pero la sensacion de tristeza...de vacio...de furia...eso si persistia.

Sentado sobre la roca en la cueva, rodeado de hielo...con su cabello platinado como una aureola gelida sobre su cabeza. Con una piel marfileña que clareaba dejando ver sus venas azules. Sus ojos azul hielo desafiando a los glaciares que lo rodeaban, con su imponente estatura, Draco bullia de furia y tristeza por algo que no podia recordar. Pero que lo consumia por dentro. Por eso, cuando Hermione aparecio por la entrada de la cueva tiritando de frio, no pudo mas que taladrarla con la mirada. No entendia por que queria abofetearla y besarla al mismo tiempo.

-Mal...Mal...Malfoy...-tartamudeo ella a causa del frio- te he encontrado.

El rubio la miro a los ojos. Las palabras de ella lo habian aturdido. Te he encontrado... esas tres palabras le atravesaron el alma como una saeta, haciendo sonar campanas en los lugares mas reconditos de la memoria. Te he encontrado.

Se alzo de la roca cubierta de musgo en la que estaba sentado como el señor del trueno se habria alzado de su trono de hielo...y camino hacia Hermione. Por algun motivo que no quiso comprender, saco el pequeño libro que llevaba en el bolsillo de su tunica, y abriendolo, saco la flor prensada que habia cogido al llevar alli, el primer dia del viaje. Y se la tendio.

Los atenazados dedos de Hermione se desplegaron como petalos y tomaron la flor, y sin ser consciente de sus actos, se acerco a el y se acurruco en su pecho.

-Te he encontrado...-repìtio ella mientras Draco cedia a un impulso ancestral y la rodeaba con su brazos. Y mientras la tomenta que amenazaba menguaba por momentos sin razon aparente, ambos se sumieron en un ensueño confuso de recuerdos de una vida que no era la suya.

Entraron en calor el uno contra el otro, como si fuera lo unico que hicira falta para no morir de hipotermia, y la noche se fue desgranando con una promesa de milenios saldada sin saberlo.

Cuando rompio el alba y la cueva se inundo de luz, ambos despertaron de su ensoñacion y se separaron rapidamente el uno del otro avergonzarodos y confusos.

-Por que me estabas abrazando?- le espeto el completamente rojo de vergüenza.

-Querras decir que por que NOS estabamos abrazando...-le corrigio ella instintivamente.

Desviaron las miradas confusos.

-Te estabamos buscando...anoche desapareciste.

-perdi la nocion del tiempo...-se escuso el

-Si,...por suerte te he encontrado...

Esas palabras de nuevo. La memoria de ambos se movio con pereza y gravitaron acercandose antes de separarse cuando fueron conscientes de lo que hacian.

-Deberiamos volver...-comento ella por no quedarse en silencio.

-Si...

Se creo una pequeña conmocion...Draco se invento una historia de que se habia quedado dormido en uno de los claros pero que estaba bien...le regañaron los profesores y estuvo castigado. Hermione tambien fue amonestada por no haber pedido ayuda al perderse...o al menos ella dijo que se habia perdido.

Y pese a que a ninguno de los dos le hizo gracia, tuvieron junta la detencion. Una de las tardes, Draco se dio cuenta de que la enredada melena de Granger se habia convertido en una masa lacia y lisa de color miel. Era fascinante y sedosa. No pudo reprimir su pregunta.

-Te has cambiado el peinado, Granger?

-Eh?- repuso ella confusa por la pregunta- no...lo cierto es que no. Despues de aquella noche en la cueva...bueno, el pelo se me ha quedado asi. No le he hecho nada. Sencillamente ha pasado de ser rizado y encrespado a liso.

-Asi, por las buenas?- se extraño el

-Si, asi, por las buenas...

Ambos se miraron. Y Hermione lo miro aun mas confusa cuando sintio la mano de Draco en su pelo, acariciandolo distraidamente.

-Que haces?- repuso ella sintiendose incomoda.

-Lo cierto es que es bonito...-dijo el, complemente ajeno a lo que hacia y decia.- me recuerda a...a algo que no puedo recordar.

Vamos Malfoy...-le espeto ella encogiendose, intentando alejarse de aquella caricia que tanto la perturbaba.- Tu me odias...a que viene tanta amabilidad?

-Creo que es por que te he perdonado.,...-Draco se encogio de hombros y sonrio divertido

-Que TU me has perdonado a MI?- Hermione casi no podia concevir la altivez y descaro de esas palabras- Soy YO la que tendria que perdonarte a TI todas las barbaridades que me has hecho y dicho a lo largo de los años!

-Todo eso fue por que estaba enfadado contigo por algo que no puedo perdonar. Pero cumpliste con tu palabra, me encontraste...y por eso te he perdonado. Ahora supongo que debo hacer que tu me perdones a mi...y poder volver a empezar.

La ojimiel no salia de su asombro por lo que oia. Y menos aun por lo que veia. Draco seguia sonriendo. Draco se habia levantado y le estaba tendiendo la mano.

-Vamos a dar un paseo, Hermione.

Ella no pudo contenerse. Le dio la mano, le permito ayudarla a levantarse, y lo siguio a los jardines.

-A donde vamos?

-A donde quieras ir, o a donde me permitas llevarte.

-Draco...

-Si?

-Leiste el libro que deje en la cueva?

-Si

-Crees en las leyendas?

-No se que decirte Hermione...aunque creo que la pregunta es que si creo en las segundas oportunidades.

-Y bien?

-Eh?

-Crees en las segundas oportunidades?

-Solo si estas dispuesta a darme una...

Hermione se rubirizo, y tomo del brazo a Draco mientras paseaban junto a los importurbables lagos helados, rodeados de glaciares. Y mientras el sol brillaba con fuerza entre las nubes, reflejando sus rayos en los bloques traslucidos de hielo, arrancando colores y arcoiris que le daban al paisaje un aspecto etereo, un trueno retumbo a lo lejos, como unsolitario grito de triunfo final. Una nueva vida, un nuevo sendero. Una vieja historia. Varios miles de años despues, la leyenda continua.

Nota de la autora: Badhr significa luna llena en arabe. El Pa Kua son las posibilidades que el tiempo va poniendo a prueba cuando los seres llevan a cabo con sus movimientos individuales son estudiados por las reglas de las Ocho posibilidades, una de las disciplinas del Taoismo. La palabra Shugenja se usa para definir a los usuarios de magia japoneses, una de los caminos, como el bushido o el shinobido.


	2. Chapter 2

_**IMPORTANTE, LEER ANTES DE LEER EL FIC: Esto**____**en**____**principio**____**iba**____**a**____**ser**____**un**____**oneshot**__**. **__**Me**____**estaba**____**planteando**____**hacer**____**un**____**epilogo**____**o**____**algo**____**asi**__** ...**__**y**____**por**____**eso**____**no**____**habia**____**puesto**____**que**____**era**____**historia**____**de**____**un**____**capitulo**____**o**____**la**____**habia**____**dado**____**como**____**conclusa**__**. Era solo una idea que rondaba por mi cabeza. Pero tuve una conversacion muy interesante con mi novio. A el no le gusta Harry Potter, pero le gustan mis historias. Aun que no las lee. Es curioso, el solo se sienta a escuchar los resumenes y los conceptos de mis historias, y si a el le gusta lo que le cuento, sin gustarle HP, a mi me suele bastar como un visto bueno para subirlas. Asi que cuando le conte lo de Kospi, me sonrio. Pero tiempo despues me comento que la historia daba para mas, que le parecia, en cierto modo, una historia inconclusa.**_

_**Asi**____**que**____**aquí**____**estoy**____**de**____**nuevo**__**...**__**dandole**____**una**____**vuelta**____**de**____**tuerca**____**mas**____**a**____**esto**__**...**__**y**____**retomando**____**el**____**mito**____**de**____**Kospi**____**con**____**un**____**poco**____**mas**____**de**____**fidelildad**____**al**____**original**__**...**__**aunque**____**me**____**temo**____**que**____**este**____**si**____**sera**____**el**____**capitulo**____**final**__**.**_

_**A**____**fin**____**de**____**no**____**decepcionar**____**a**____**nadie**____**dire, y esto es importante, **____**que**____**si**____**os**____**gustaba**____**la**____**historia**____**tal**____**y**____**como**____**estaba**__**...**__**mejor**____**no**____**sigais**____**leyendo**__**. Sin rencores. Tambien decir que si os gustan los finales felices, con el "y comieron perdices", tampoco sigas leyendo. No pasa nada. Correremos un tupido velo y aquí no ha pasado nada. Si sigues leyendo, que sepas que lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**_

_**Por**____**cierto**__**, **__**una**____**de**____**mis**____**lectoras**____**habituales**____**de**____**Argentina**____**me**____**ha**____**mencionado**____**que**____**por**____**que**____**no**____**me**____**explayo**____**un**____**poco**____**mas**____**con**____**la**____**orografia**____**del**____**lugar**____**o**____**sus**____**tradiciones**__**...**__**la**____**razon**____**es**____**simple**__**: **__**mis**____**conocimientos**____**sobre**____**Argentina**____**se**____**limitan**____**a**____**lo**____**que**____**he**____**leido**____**en**____**libros**____**o**____**lo**____**que**____**he**____**visto**____**en**____**peliculas**__**, **__**con**____**el**____**agravante**____**de**____**que**____**por**____**culpa**____**de**____**un**____**anuncio**____**televisivo**____**siempre**____**que**____**me**____**mencionan**____**a**____**los**____**argentinos**____**me**____**imagino**____**a**____**Rodolfo**____**el**____**langostino**____**diciendo**__** "**__**che**____**boludo**__**, **__**llevame**____**a**____**casa**__**" (**__**que**____**daño**____**han**____**hecho**____**los**____**estereotipos**____**de**____**ciertas**____**marcas**____**de**____**marisco**____**congelado**__**...) **__**Asi**____**que**____**solo**____**añadir**____**que**____**me**____**gustaria**____**hacerlo**____**mejor**__**...**__**pero**____**me**____**falta**____**conocimiento**____**de**____**causa**__**. **_

Hermione se sentia confusa. Muy confusa. Los dias habian dado pie a las semanas. Las semanas a los meses. El ultimo trimestre en CuernoPlata daba a su fin. Y eso la confundia. Habia sido un curso muy extraño. Casi como una ensoñacion bucolica.

Las clases intensivas...los cursillos avanzados...las bibliotecas...los alumnos de intercambio...las sesiones de estudio con compañeros de todo el mundo tan inteligentes o mas que ella...pero por encima de todo, estaba Draco.

Dicen que del amor al odio y vicevesa hay una linea muy delgada. Y era cierto. Desde aquela noche en la cueva, se habia convertido en una presencia constante y silenciosa. El breve lapso de aliento que separa al amor y al odio se habia venido abajo sin saber como ni porque. Y el habia pasado de ser un enemigo jurado al pilar que mantenia en pie su existencia en una sola noche, en la que el blanco se volvio negro, los circulos se volvieron cuadrados y la realidad se puso ha hacer el pino puente ante sus ojos sin motivo aparente. Todo habia cambiado y ella no tenia respuestas a las preguntas con las que su alma la atosigaba. Y lo peor de todo es que esas preguntas no habian tenido lugar hasta que la fecha limite en la que volverian a casa fue una realidad cercana. Mientras esa fecha habia sido algo lejano...todo habia sido perfecto. En cuanto la vida cotidiana habia vuelto a estar a la vista...el espejismo se estaba empezando a resquebrajar. Y eso la aterraba.

Draco no era de las personas a las que sueles relacionar con el silencio. Era arrogante, pomposo y adoraba ser el centro de atencion. Pero desde aquella noche...una extraña alquimia habia hecho efecto en el alma del rubio. Parecia haber crecido. Parecia haberse vuelto mas palido. Sus ojos habian adquirido el trasfondo brillante de los glaciares. Y sobretodo, se habia vuelto silencioso. Era inquietante sentir aquella gelida mirada clavada en la nuca, verlo siempre, como un vigia constante y frio en la distancia. Pero por las tardes, en esas horas muertas entre las sesiones de estudio y la cena, Hermione no necesitaba verlo para saber donde estaba. Por que la estaba esperando.

La castaña no tenia mas que salir a los jardines, caminar hasta el nacimiento del sendero que llevaba a las colinas, y alli lo encontraria. Se tomaban del brazo y caminaban colina arriba hasta la gruta, y alli se sentaban, uno junto al otro, con los dedos de las manos entrelazados. Sin decir nada, por que no habia nada que decir. Sobraban las palabras. Y parecia funcionar. Aquellas horas en compañía el uno del otro eran como un extraño balsamo que les sosegaba de maneras que no podian ni expresar en palabras.

Pero todo cambio. El curso daba a su fin. Y las realidades que atormentaban a Hermione desde hacia algun tiempo no pudieron ser acalladas mas tiempo.

-Y ahora que, Draco?- pregunto ella con la voz rota.

-Ahora?- el rubio la miro con las cejas levantadas, mirandola con una expresion de curiosidad.

-Me refiero a que...-Hermione trago saliva con pesadez. Aquello era mas dificil de hacer de lo que habia pensado- me agrada esto...pero ….pero dentro de unas semanas el curso se acabara, nos graduaremos aquí, en CuernoPlata, pero luego tomaremos el Expresso y volveremos a Londres...y entonces que? Que pasara entonces?

Draco medito las palabras durante unos segundos y su expresion se volvio glaciar. Seria y muy severa.

-No se por que deberia cambiar nada, Hermione. Creia que nos ibamos a dar una oportunidad.

-Si...pero aquí es facil. Lejos de todos, lejos de todo...nadie nos conoce. Pero al volver a casa...

Ha Hermione se le rompio la voz.

-Tienes miedo de tener que responder preguntas a tus amiguitos San Potter y la comadreja...tienes miedo de tener que elegir lo que tienes seguro con ellos y lo que podrias tener conmigo por que sabes que no me elegirias a mi.

-No es eso!- Hermione se sentia al borde de las lagrimas. Draco habia metido los dedos de una forma cruel en una herida muy dolorosa- ademas no se que hay entre tu y yo! O que podria haber!

-Entonces di que quieres que haya.- Draco se encogio de hombros. Como si aquella eleccion fuera la mas simple. Como si ella solo tuviera que pedirlo. Y aquello la frustro aun mas.

-No es cuestion de decir o dejar de hacerlo, Draco! Aquí hemos tenido un borron y cuenta nueva, un parentesis en el que dejamos a tras todo lo que habiamos sido! Pero cuando volvamos a casa las cosas estaran en el mismo punto donde las dejamos! La sangresucia y el sangrepura! El principe de las serpientes y la sabelotodo peloarbusto de griffindor! La chica del trio dorado y el...-Hermione se mordio la lengua a tiempo. Pero el interrogante ya habia sido lanzado. No habia dicho las palabras, pero la idea ya habia salido al ruedo.

-Dilo Hermione...-Draco arrastro las palabras por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y la miro entre dolido y furioso- La chica del trio dorado y el mortifago.

-No queria decir eso...

-No, no querias, pero era lo que ibas a decir.

-Draco se los motivos que te llevaron a dejar que te pusieran la marca y no fue culpa tuya...-Hermione pensaba a toda velocidad, intentando buscar una salida al lio en el que ella solita se habia metido.

-Vaya...asi que no fue culpa mia...-Draco siseaba las letras, arrastrandolas de forma sadica como no habia hecho en mucho tiempo. Aquello no podia ser una buena señal- pero aun que no fuera culpa mia eso es lo que te preocupa. Y tienes miedo de ir a casa y contarles a tus amiguitos de moral intachable lo que ha pasado aquí. Lo que yo me pregunto, Hermione, es como puedes defender lo indefendible...ser la voz de los elfos domesticos en pos de la libertad cuando ellos quieren ser siervos digas tu lo que digas, como puedes tener la sangre fria de defender a muggles y sangresucias con tanta pasion aun cuando no tienes razon, declararte imparcial, la santa patrona de las causas perdidas, el avatar de la igualdad y las oportunidades ecuanimes y me vengas ahora con estas dudas solo por que no sabes como plantearselo a esos dos idiotas heroicos a los que llamas amigos.

Draco daba miedo. Antes se encendia como en combustion espontanea cuando se enfadaba. Ahora solo se volvia mas y mas frio, mas y mas pausado. Mas y mas racional. Era la ira de los icebergs, y los glaciares. Era la ira del cero absoluto. Era la furia del cero absoluto. Doscientos setenta y tres grados bajo cero de pura rabia contenida y destilada, capaz de atrapar manadas deestaba mamuts a su paso. Era algo primitivo que estaba etiquetado en las almas de todo aquel que fuera testigo de aquella furia con una etiqueta que decia "miedo primigeneo".

Hermione lo sabia. Algo era distinto en ellos. No tenia muy claro el que...pero algo habia sufrido una metamorfosis en su interior. En el interior de los dos. Quizas por eso estaba tan asustada.

-Esto no tiene que ver solo con Harry y Ron, que haras con tu familia por ejemplo? Y con tus amigos? Vas a decirme que...-Hermione iba a empezar con una larga diatriba dispuesta a convencerlo, pero el ojigris rompio sus esquemas.

-A mi madre se lo contare, si le parece bien, fantastico, si no, pienso pasar por encima de sus deseos y hacer lo que yo quiero hacer. A todo aquel de mis amigos que esto no le parezca bien, dejare de considerarlo un amigo. Y no me pongas mas excusas, y haz el favor de decirme por que sigues considerando esto tan dificil. Para mi es muy facil.

La castaña habrio la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salian. No habian palabras que decir. La acababa de desarmar por completo. Dicho asi sonaba tan sencillo...

-Pero es que no es tan facil! Con Harry y Ron las cosas no son asi...

-Dejame adivinar...si ellos ponen mala cara romperias conmigo sin pensartelo por que son tus amigos...pues dejame decirte que cualquiera que te manipule asi, y coharte asi tus decisiones personales no es un amigo...Es lo que yo hacia con los otros Slytherin cuando era el principe de las serpientes. Y todos sabemos como acabo esa parte de mi vida.- añadio con cinica sorna- Hermione, no te estoy haciendo elegir entre ellos y yo. Mientras no me obliges a tener que tragar con esos dos subnormales, y aun que no comprenda por que diablos sois amigos o que han hecho para merecerte a ti y tu lealtad, nunca te hare escoger. Es algo que es tuyo y no voy a quitarte. Pero hazme el favor si es que puedes, de explicarme por que si yo te hiciera elegir te cerrarias en banda a darme explicaciones y te pondrias hecha un basilisco a defender tu libertad de eleccion, y por que si esa misma cuestion se da con esos dos capullos te aterra tanto y te conviertes en una cachorrita asustada y sumisa dispuesta a ceder en todo solo por que ellos te lo piden y su opinion vale mas para ti que la tuya propia.

Aquello habia dolido. Habia sido como un derechazo directo a la mandibula de su orgullo. Un KO tecnico en toda regla y de manual. Hermione no podia ni siquiera llorar. Sus lagrimas aun estaban en shock por lo que acababa de oir. Nunca hubiera dicho que Draco Malfoy fuera capaz de esgrimir la verdad con tanta crudeza y brutalidad como argumento.

Solo acerto a ponerse depie. Y dandole la espalda a Draco, se dirigio a la salida de la cueva arrastrando los pies mientras andaba. La voz del rubio le llego como un arrullo conciliador desde las sombras. Aun que sus palabras no fueran conciliadoras en absoluto.

-Debo entender este dramatico gesto como una anticipo de lo que ha de venir, Hermione?

-Draco, las cosas no son tan simples...-comenzo a decir sin darse la vuelta. Se sentia cobarde y miserable en ese momento. Incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, por que seria como exponer al excrutinio de aquellos ojos de mercurio congelado toda su vergüenza y su cobardia.

-Las cosas son muy simples, Hermione. Somos nosotros los que las complicamos. Y aquellos que decicen con fervor que las cosas no son tan sencillas son simple y llanamente que no se ven capaces de hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus actos. Es el precio que pagamos por ser libres: que nuestras elecciones tienen consecuencias. Pero sin decir nada, ya me has dicho lo que queria saber, que da igual lo que pasara en esta cueva, y la revelacion que compartimos, da igual la vision que tuvimos o que fueramos puestos aquí por el destino para descubrir lo que descubrimos, aun que ninguno de los dos lo entendiera...hay brechas que nunca podremos saltar. Nunca sere la eleccion primaria para ti...nunca sere tan importante...nunca estare a la altura de esos dos mentecatos...

Hermione nunca supo que dijo Draco despues de eso. Arranco a correr. Sollozando miserablemente. Sabindo que era un gesto mediocre y cobarde. Pero era lo unico que podia hacer. Lo unico que se sentia capaz de hacer.

Habia tenido que soportar las miradas criticas de Ginny. Y las miradas interrogantes y curiosas de Luna. Habia tenido que soportar los densos silencios de todos los compañeros de Hogwards cuando la veian pasar del brazo de Draco, o cuando los veian juntos en los jardines o las salas de estudio o la biblioteca. Todos la consideraban una especie de traidora. La Sangresucia que se habia rendido a los encantos del sangrelimpia que siempre la habia despreciado...eso debian de pensar. Que era una hipocrita, que habia traicionado todos sus principios...eso debian de creer cuando la veian mirar a Draco con ojos esperanzados de cordero degollado. O quizas era solo que proyectaba en los ojos de los demas sus propias dudas y miedos, y quizas eso es lo que ella pensaria y no lo que los demas pensaban. No lo sabia. Y no lo sabria nunca, por que estaba demasiado asustada con lo que sentia como para preguntar a nadie.

La ultima semana en Cuerno Plata fue un infierno de dudas e incertidumbre, en la que Draco no fue ni una sola vez a encontrarla en la gruta. Apenas se vieron. Y siempre era en las salas comunes, las de estudio o en la biblioteca. Solo sabia que Draco estaba alli por que sentia su mirada como un taladro de hielo agujereandole la nuca. Y eso la sobrecogia y la consolaba en cierto modo. El estaba alli. Y eso le bastaba. Pero todo cambio.

El dia de las despedidas llego, y se graduraron. Solo cuatro cum laudes: Ella, Draco, uno de los chicos asiaticos y una chica de oriente medio. Y tras la ceremonia pomposa y por todo lo alto, subir al expresso y ponerse en marcha.

En su cabina, Hermione estaba cabizbaja, preguntandose donde estaria Draco, que estaria haciendo...Su ahor lacio y liso cabello le caia como una cortina de seda tapandole el rostro, haciendo de muralla protectora frente a las taladrantes miradas de Ginny y Luna, que compartian cabina con ella.

Las dudas seguian atenazandola. Pero las dudas fueron despejadas de un solo plumazo al llegar a la estacion de King Cross. Cando Harry y Ron saltaron casi encima de ella abrazandola y espachurrandola contra sus cuerpos. Y cuando cruzo miradas con Draco. El ojigris la miro dolido con su orgullo congelado resquebrajandose en la distancia. Lo vio coger su equipaje, esperar unos segundos que se eternizaron, como si le diera tiempo a recapacitar, a actuar...pero ella no hizo nada.

Entonces el corazon de Hermione chillo dolorido: vio a Draco darse la vuelta, decirle algo a su madre, y emprender el camino que lo alejaba de la castaña. Lo vio irse. Despacio, como si no tuviera prisa, como si le estuviera dando ventaja para que corriera a su lado. Pero ella estaba atenazada entre los brazos de Ron y Harry y de sus padres...y tenia tanto miedo que no podia moverse. Y como una cobarde asustada de hacer algo mal, cometio el peor error de su vida: dejar que Draco se fuera.

-Harry...-susurro Ginny cuando salto a brazos del ojiverde, asegurandose de que nadie mas lo oia- cuando puedas, tenemos que hablar. No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado cuando estabamos en cuerno Plata...

El ojiverde la miro extrañado, y despues se quedo mirando a Hermione, quien se ruborizaba por los comentarios de Ron sobre el nuevo look de su peinado.

-Es algo malo?- susurro Harry con curiosidad.

-Malo malo...no se...pero si me hubieran dicho el dia que nos fuimos que iba a ver lo que he visto...habria llamado mentiroso a cualquiera...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hermione cielo!- maullo la señora Granger con ese tono de voz agudo y melindroso que ponen las madres cuando quieren sonar amables, afables y sensatas- tienes visita!

Hacia cuatro dias que habian vuelto a casa desde Argentina. Y hacia cuatro dias que Hermione llevaba encerrada en su dormitorio llorando como una posesa para desesperacion de sus padres, que no comprendian lo que le sucedia.

La ojimiel se puso sus zapatillas mullidas y su batin, y arrastrando los pies, bajo las escaleras como una condenada a muerte recorreria la milla verde hacia su ejecucion.

Cuando abrio la puerta del salon, se encontro con la sonriente y esperanzada expresion de su madre, y con los ceños fruncidos de Harry y Ron. Aquello iba a ser peor de lo que esperaba.

-Os dejo solos, cielo. Y ahora mismo os traigo unos refrescos y unas galletas...

-No hace falta mama, si nos apetece algo ya lo cogeremos nosotros...

La sra Granger salio de alli dejandolos tranquilos, quizas los amigos de su hija consiguieran hacer que saliera de aquella depresion misteriosa que arrastraba desde que llego de el viaje.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar...-solto Ron a bocajarro.

-Herms...-interrumpio Harry, sonando mucho mas tranquilo, aun que no menos severo- Hemos oido cosas muy preocupantes

-Si!- Grito Ron con los dientes rechinandole- como que te han visto haciendo manitas y dejandote manosear por ese impresentable del Huron Botador! En que estabas pensando? No ves que es un truco de ese imbecil para humillarte o usarte o sacarte informacion de nosotros para quien tu ya sabes! Eh? Acaso no ves que te esta usando para algun maquiavelico plan para sacar a su padre de la carcel?

Se hizo un pesado silencio en el que todos miraron a Ron como si se hubiera vuelto loco de pronto.

-Ron calmate...-empezo Harry.

-De que cojones me estas hablando?- Hermione habia salido de su estupor. Aquello ya se lo habia esperado, pero la esquizofrenica diatriba de Ron la habia pillado por sorpresa- Ron, la guerra ya se acabo, Quien tu ya sabes esta muerto, y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto vuestro.

-Hermione, te queremos y por eso estamos aquí, nos tienen preocupados todas esas tonterias que hemos oido que has estado haciendo durante el viaje...-Harry se mordio la lengua al ver la cara de Hermione. Era como mirar a un bulldog al que le has estado apartando con la mano y sin querer le has metido un dedo en el ojo. Harry carraspeo antes de seguir. Tendria que medir mas sus palabras.

-Es que no queremos que te hagan daño...Malfoy no es de fiar...

-Harry, en estos momentos, te puedo garantizar que Draco jamas me podria hacer mas daño del que yo me estoy haciendo a mi misma...

-Ves! VES!- Aullo Ron triunfal- ese era su plan! El estara riendose con sus amigos de que te estes torturando a ti misma! Enamorate y despues escupirte a la cara! Seguro que ese era su plan desde el principio.

-Ron no seas gilipollas...eso suena patetico hasta para ti...-Hermione arrastro las palabras cansada mientras se tallaba el puente de la nariz. Los dos leones la miraron con los ojos como platos. Aquello habia sido tan fuera de lo que cabria esperar de Hermione Jane Granger que los habia dejado anonadados. El destino se habia revelado. Y Por mas que le doliera, Hermione sabia que Draco habia tenido razon. Ahora lo comprendia. Si Ron no hubiera sido tan estupido de plantear en voz alta sus dementes teorias de la conspiracion, ella habria cedido. Habria agachado la cabeza y se habria sometido a la voz de la razon. A lo comodo, a lo seguro, a lo sensato. Pero ahora veia que lo blanco no era tan blanco.

Se sentia un poco como esos sofas a los que para que no se manchen, los meten dentro de una funda de plastico trasparente. Si...el sofa no se manchara. No se ensuciara, y no habra que lavarle la tapiceria cada dos por tres. Pero entonces se pega a la piel cuando sudas. Hace ruidos extraños cuando te sientas, y cuando te mueves sientes esos incomodos crujidos que te hacen sentir horriblemente culpable de poder ensuciar el dichoso sofa.

De pronto, deja de ser ese mueble con el que te sientes comodo, que te invita a sentarte y a tumbarte a ver la tele. De pronto te sientes impelido mas a limpiarlo que a relajarte usandolo. De pronto deja de ser acojedor, para ser una obligacion. Deja de ser el lugar donde te sientes seguro, tranquilo y calentito, para estar envarado y preocupado por lo que comes, por lo que haces...

Ella se sentia asi. Harry y Ron eran en cierta medida esa funda de plastico trasparente que la envolvia y que la aislaban del mundo, manteniendola limpia, segura y sin macula. Pero tambien le impedian tener un contacto real. Eran el filtro con el que se tamizaban todas sus demas relaciones. Pero ella no tenia el mismo poder sobre ellos. Y de pronto, dos y dos no eran cuatro. Eran tres. Y a Hermione Granger dejaron de cuadrarle las cuentas.

-Herms...Acaso no tienes nada que contarnos?- La chirriante voz de Ron fue reforzada por el tetral gesto que tuvo de cruzarse los brazos en el pecho, como un patetico maestro furioso con su alumno preferido.

-Lo cierto es que no, Ron, no tengo nada que contaros. No he hecho nada malo, ni nada que sea asunto vuestro. Lo que he hecho ha sido por que he querido, por que me apetecia, y la eleccion fue mia. Y las consecuencias...tambien son mias. Y sabeis que? De lo unico que me arrepiento es de haberme dejado influir por el miedo a lo que pensariais o a lo que diriais en lugar de hacer caso a mi corazon. Por que ahora esta roto y no se como arreglar las cosas y vosotros no me ayudais para nada! Deberiais de alegraros por mi en lugar de crucificarme!

-Alegrarnos? Por que vayas exiviendote por ahi como la nueva putita de Malfoy? Su conquista de la semana? Una muesca mas en su varita para señalar una zorra mas a la que se pasa por la piedra? Solo una chica mas de la que hablar con sus esbirros mientras se codean y se apuestan quien sera el siguiente en hacerselo con ella?- La voz de Ron era un silvido ininterrumpido, parecia una motor de locomotora

Hermione no respondio. No con palabras. Su mano hablo por ella cuando describio un arco elegante y cerrado y acabo estrellandose contra la cara de Ron. No fue un golpe fuerte, ni siquiera doloroso. Pero fue de esos guantazos que suenan como si una sandia acabara de chocar contra una pared. Solo a SPLASHH

-Eso es lo que haces tu, Ron...-susurro Hermione con voz pausada- Vanagloriarte de tus conquistas y lucirlas como trofeos de caza... Y no te niego que Draco tambien lo hacia antes. Pero paso algo en Cuerno Plata...

-Draco? "Draco"? Desde cuando te tuteas con el? Eh? Antes habia sido siempre Malfoy!

-Las cosas cambian!

-El no cambiara nunca, siempre ha sido un asqueroso mortifago y siempre lo sera!

Harry tuvo que coger a Ron para que no se abalanzara sobre Hermione. Pero no hizo falta, el pelirojo se zafo de su amigo y solo se detuvo en el humbral de la puerta.

-Llamame cuando recuperes el sentido comun y veas el ridiculo que estas haciendo defendiendo lo indefendible...-le espeto Ron con la cabeza muy alta y la voz firme. Salio dando un portazo.

-Hermione...-Harry sono casi suplicante, como si quisiera hacer de abogado del diablo, atrapado entre una discusion entre sus mejores amigos.

-Dejalo Harry...no importa. Hay cosas que vosotros no sabeis.- la castaña se dejo caer en un sillon y se hundio de hombros.

-Y por que no nos lo cuentas? Eso aclararia las cosas y entenderiamos que esta pasando...

-Es que no teneis que entender nada. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo...No estuvisteis alli, no vivisteis aquello, paso algo que...

-HARRY! VIENES O QUE!- aullo Ron desde la calle.

En la sala se hizo un pesado silencio.

-Ve con el, ya hablaremos cuando este mas calmado...-susurro Hermione con tristeza. Harry solo asintio y le apreto el hombro con suavidad.

Cuando el ojiverde se reunio en la calle con su amigo, las palabras de Hermione se le antojaron profeticas. "Habia pasado algo...", "sucedieron cosas...", " No estuvisteis alli...". Ella habia querido contarles algo. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado calmando a Ron como para pensar en ello. Ya le daria vueltas en otro momento que no tuviera al pelirojo perdiendo los nervios por momentos a su lado.

Esa misma tarde, Hermione recivio por lechuza su edicion del Profeta. El juicio a Lucios Malfoy seria al dia siguiente. Y la castaña tomo una decision. Y decidio mandar a tomar por culo las consecuencias. Ya era hora de hacer lo que el corazon le dictaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No es comun que los cadetes de la academia de aurores participaran en actos oficiales. A fin de cuentas estaban a prueba. Pero escaseaban de personal ultimamente. Asi que Ron Weasley y Harry Potter fueron enviados como refuerzos a la sesion de juicios de esa semana por el caso de los Mortifagos y quien ya sabeis. Todo el asunto de la batalla de Hogwards estaba tardando su tiempo en arreglarse, habia demasiada mierda que revisar. Pero poco a poco, todas las aguas volvian a su cauce.

Su mision era facil...escoltar a los acusados a la sala de juicios y asegurarse de que nadie se tomara la justicia por la mano, habian demasiados resquemores y las heridas aun estaban abiertas.

Hermione por su parte, se quedo plantada unos minutos delante del palacio de justicia del ministerio de magia tomando aliento y moralizandose para lo que iba ha hacer. Aquello lo cambiaria todo, y lo tendria que hacer sola. Pero nada ya de medias tintas.

Tomo una bocanada, y dio el primer paso. Y luego otro, y otro mas. La castaña tomo su camino. Uno que tendria que haber tomado hacia algun tiempo.

Al entrar, no le costo mucho distinguir su objetivo. Las dos figuras altas y rubias eran facilmente distinguibles entre la multitud. Una masculina, y otra femenina a su lado. Se encamino hacia alli y sin mediar palabra, por la espalda, tomo la mano de Draco Malfoy.

El dio un respingo y se giro airado para ver quien se tomaba esas famililaridades con el y se quedo de una pieza al ver a Hermione sonriendole timidamente. Ella rompio el tenso silencio con solo ocho palabras.

-Lo siento...Tendria que haber hecho esto hace mucho.

Draco le respondio entrelazando sus dedos a los de ella y apretando la mano con suavidad. Narcissa lo habia visto, pero no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado sorprendida para decir nada. Y el hecho de que su hijo la hubiera fulminado con la mirada en un silenciso desafio mientras arrastraba a la muchacha que acababa de llegar a su lado y la asia con mas fuerza aun, le dejo las cosas claras a la dama, que solo se cuadro. Habria mucho que hablar y discutir, pero eso seria luego, en privado, lejos de oidos indiscretos. Pero por la fria y muda determinacion que habia visto en su hijo, Narcissa sabia que seria una batalla perdida. No sabia a que jugaba su hijo, pero sabia que ya habia ganado.

Tras tres juicios, llego el turno de Lucius de compadecer. La tension se podia notar en el ambiente, sobretodo para Hermione, que tenia asido de la mano al hijo del acusado y tenia a cerca a la esposa. Harry y Ron entraron flanqueando al rubio mortifago.

Las cosas se pusieron feas desde el primer momento, cuando los dos cadetes vieron quien estaba al lado de Draco. Pero se pusieron aun peor cuando lo vio Lucius, que empezo a aullar y a revolverse casi de inmediato. Ron deberia haberlo evitado, pero estaba demasiado furioso mirando a Hermione para darse cuenta de que Lucius forcejeaba contra el y hacia un gesto para arrebatale la varita de la mano. Y lo consiguio. Cuando Ron se dio cuenta, ya habia un revuelo en la sala.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, la gente empezo a salir corriendo aullando. El auror a cargo de la situacion se lanzo contra Lucius por la espalda para derribarlo. Pero un fogonazo de luz verde ya habia salido de la varita de Ron, que ahora estaba en posesion del mortifago.

Nadie lo vio venir. Nadie sabia donde habia ido a parar. Draco estaba estupefacto, no habia podido reaccionar.

Solo una persona habia reaccionado. Una persona acostumbrada a salvar las situaciones, a moverse rapido, a vivir al borde de la desgracia. Hermione se habia movido con la velocidad del mordisco de una tortuga. Se habia interpuesto delante de Draco y Narcisa, los habia cubierto a los dos.

Draco miro a la chica que lo tenia abrazado a el y a su madre y noto que ella perdia las fuerzas. Narcissa fue la primera en moverse, como asqueada de que una sangresicia la hubiera tocado. Y le dio un empujon para romper el contacto. Entonces Dracoco lo vio. O al menos lo sintio. Como a Hermione se le doblaban las rodillas y caia hacia abajo como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos.

-No...no no no,...por merlin, no porfavor no...-suplico con los ojos desorbitados.

Draco la consiguio empomar al vuelo y le aparto a manotazos el pelo de la cara, y la miro a los ojos. Unos ojos color miel que estaban abiertos al mundo, muertos y apagados, con los labios fruncidos en un rictus de determinacion, como si temiera llegar tarde, como si tuviera prisa en se quedo blanda, languida y sin vida en sus brazos.

Narcissa no pudo mas que mirar aquella escena con extrañeza. Lucius fue derribado y maniatado entre un gran revuelo, pero la dama no podia mas que preguntarse una y otra vez que habia pasado. Lucius habia abierto fuego contra ellos, y nunca sabria a quien de los dos habia disparado, si a ella o a su hijo. Pero fuera a quien fuera, aquella muchacha les habia salvado la vida. Y no podia dejar de preguntarse porque.

Draco empezo a traspirar, respiraba resollando. Y los que estaban cerca de alli lo vieron con nitidez: sus ojos grises y pristinos se estaban convirtiendo en el espejo que refleja un cielo encapotado, tormentosos...alrededor de sus pupilas nubes cargadas de rayos, truenos y lluvias se arremolinaban. Pero todos los demas lo sintieron con mas violencia: la temperatura de la sala empezo a descender hasta el punto que las paredes estaban empezando a escarcharse.

A algunos les castañeteaban los dientes. Harry y Ron tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que habia pasado. Cuando Lucius estuvo atado a su silla de acusado y miraron a su alrededor vieron el cuerpo inerte de Hermione llaciendo en brazos de Draco. Intentaron ir, pero por alguna razon, nadie en la sala podia moverse del sitio.

Fue casi instantaneo. Todos los presentes lo sintieron. Era como si la gravedad de la sala se hubiera triplicado. Un aura los aprisionaba y los hacia ser testigos impotentes de lo que pasaba. Draco respladecia en su furia. El rubio hecho la cabeza atrás, lentamente, mientras apretaba el cadaver de Hermione contra su pecho, abrio sus labios que ahora parecian mas fauces de un bestia y se puso a aullar.

Fue un grito terrible y desgarrador, sono como si retumbaran mil tormentas y millones de rayos y truenos desencadenaran su furia dentro de aquella blanca garganta. Un aura nivea lo rodeo, como una palida mortaja, y hasta sus cabello platinado comenzo a flotar a su alrededor como magnetizado por la electricidad que parecia haber en el ambiente.

Narcissa Malfoy se sentia aterrada. No comprendia que le pasaba a su hijo, no comprendia nada, pero se sobrecogio tanto que no pudo mas que caer de rodillas sin fuerzas para ver aquella cosa aullante y terrorifica en la que se habia convertidu su hijo.

Nadie daba credito a lo que veia. Draco dejo de gritar y aferro el cuerpo de Hermione en brazos antes de ponerse en pie. Era Draco Malfoy, el hombre, quien habia caido de rodillas al ver muerta a la ojimiel. Pero fue Karut en todo su esplendor quien se alzo con el cuerpo de su amada sin vida en brazos. Y todos los presentes no pudieron mas que mirarlo sin aliento, sin saber de que eran testigos.

Un trueno sacudio la sala, un fogonazo de luz blanca y pura los cego a todos por un instante, y el lastimero aullido de Draco los ensordecio por unos segundos. Cuando todos los confusos presentes se recuperaron de lo acontecido, en el lugar donde Draco habia estado depie con Hermione en brazos, no habia mas que un monton de nieve y hielo derritiendose lentamente.

-Que ha pasado?- Grito Ron desesperado mirando a su alrededor.

Todos se hacian la misma pregunta. Nadie tenia respuestas.

Muy lejos de alli, en una gruta escondida entre las montañas gelidas que rodeban la escuela de Cuerno Plata, otro trueno retumbo amenazador, y Draco deposito a Hermione en una roca cubierta de musgo. Se arrodillo junto al cuerpo con los ojos desbordados de lagrimas que se congelaban tal y como rodaban por sus mejillas.

-No es justo! No es justo! Esto no es lo que tenia que pasar!- Aullo a la nada furioso y desgarrado por dentro- En la historia se suponia que habria un final feliz! Se suponia que el destino nos habia dado otra oportunidad! Se suponia que todo saldria bien! Deshaced esto! Esto no puede estar pasando! No era asi como se supone que debian de suceder las cosas!

Draco rompio a llorar abrazado al cuerpo de Hermione. Roto por dentro y sabiendo que nada seria ya como debiera haber sido. Que no habia vuelta atrás. Pero hay cosas que ni siquier Draco podia cambiar.

Pero si habia alguien escuchando. Glaciar, Trueno, Viento y Frio estuchaban la voz de la encarnacion de su señor, y como hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, se apiadaron de su colerico amo. Ajeno a todo lo que no fuera su dolor, Draco no se dio cuenta de que la temperatura bajaba, y poco a poco, como si de un sueño se tratara, se quedo dormido sobre el cuerpo de la castaña. La serpiente enroscada sobre la leona, como si la velara o la protegiera, aun que ella ya no necesitaba nada estando donde estaba.

La temperatura siguio bajando y bajando, hasta que los dos cuerpos qeudaron atrapados bajo una capa de hielo que los apreso.

Glaciar los abrazo, y los fundio con el hielo que los cubria, mientras Frio los abrazaba cada vez con mas fuerza. El tiempo paso. Las horas dieron paso a los dias. Los dias a las semanas, las semanas a los meses...el verano dio paso al otoño, y el otoño al invierno. Y cuando lo mas crudo del frio paso, llego la primavera, y con ella el deshielo. Las figuras en la gruta se derritieron sin dejar cuerpos. Solo las ropas de Draco Malfoy enmarañadas con las de Hermione Granger.

Frio y Glaciar atraparon las almas, y las separaron. Trueno las apreto contra su pecho mientras Viento los lanzaba lejos. Muy lejos. Cruzando el mar a la velocidad de los suspiros. Cruzando el tiempo y el espacio.

Y cuando hubieron terminado, los cuatro regresaron a su gruta en Cuerno Plata y descansaron, hasta que Karut volviera para reclamar lo que era suyo.

El tiempo paso, y los años se desgranaron lentamente. El terrible interrogante de lo que habia pasado durante el juicio de Lucius Malfoy fue un misterio sin resolver, y poco a poco se convirtio en una mera anecdota a pie de pagina de los periodicos, salvo para aquellos para quienes era algo personal.

Harry y Ron se graduraon en la academia de aurores con un vacio en sus corazones, pero la vida sigue. Potter se caso con Ginny, y Weasley con Lavander. Y rehicieron sus vidas como pudieron.

Algun tiempo despues, y nacio el primogenito de Harry. Y dos meses despues, el primer hijo de Ron. Mientras esperaban en la sala de espera a que Lavander pariera, Harry palmeaba la espalda del orgulloso pelirojo.

-Sabes ya como llamaras a tu hijo?- le comento Ron con curiosidad.

-Albus Severus Potter...

-Le pega, la verdad...-Rio divertido Ron.

-Y tu? Sabes que nombre le pondras?

Ron no pudo responder, la enfermera les llamaba. Y cuando entraron corriendo en la habitacion, una exhasta Lavander sonreia cansada sosteniendo en brazos un fardo.

Se acercaron y vieron lo que habia dentro. Una preciosa muchachita bostezante y roja como un tomate, con unos ojitos color castaño y mechones de un castaño muy oscuro con reflejos rojizos.

-Es una niña...-comento Lavander con una sonrisa agotada.

-Se llamara Hermione...-comento Ron sonriendo con tristeza- No hay discusion posible...Se tiene que llamar Hermione...

-Es un buen nombre...- Harry sonrio con nostalgia.

Rato despues, aparecio Ginny cargando en brazos con su bebe.

-Mira Albus...tienes que conocer a tu compañera...-La peliroja Sra Potter se agacho para que los dos bebes se encontraran.

Albus Severus Potter era una rareza. Con su piel palida como la luna, su cabello blanco como la leche y sus ojos rojos como rubies, su nombre era casi profetico. Albus Severus, el hijo del niño que sobrevivio, contra todo pronostico posible, era albino. Era un niño de nieve y fuego.

El pequeño Albus se asomo de entre sus mantitas y los brazos de su madre y miro a la pequeña Hermione, e hizo un gorgorito. Todos los presentes vieron lo que paso a continuacion con un silencio reverencial, por que la pequeña Hermione chilloneo extasiada, y alargando sus manitas, cogio las que Albus le tendia. Los dos bebes se pusieron ha hacer burbujas con sus labios mientras chillaban alegres y se aferraban las manitas con una fuerza tremenda para sus edades.

-Eso ha sido raro...-Comento Harry extrañado.

-ha sido tierno...-comento Lavander.

Metieron a los dos bebes en la cuna, y se acabaron durmiendo abrazados, como dos conocidos que se reencuentran tras un largo y pesado viaje lleno de conrtatiempos y dificultades.

Y asi prosiguio la vida. Tranquila y sosegada, con cada cosa en su lugar. Por que lo que nadie tiene casi nunca presente, es que con que solo un factor cambie en una ecuacion, una rallita este en horizontal o vertical, el resultado puede ser muy distinto. Quizas esta vez, Frio, Viento, Trueno y Glaciar hubieran acertado. Quizas lo unico que necesitaran Kospi y Karut, Draco y Hermione, fuera otra oportiunidad. Un comienzo distinto, y puede que esta vez, la historia fuera lo que debiera haber sido.

Quizas a la tercera va la vencida, pero aun asi,...la leyenda continua. Las leyendas siempre continuan.


End file.
